fetchwithruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Prizeless Grand Finale
'The Grand Prizeless Grand Finale ' is the twentieth episode and final episode of Season 2 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman. Summary All six kids compete in a final competition to determine the Season 2 FETCH! Grand Champion. Trivia * This is the second season finale episode. *Winner of Season 2: Mike, 2nd place: Willie, 3rd place: Rosario, 4th place: Bridget, 5th place: Madi, 6th place: Nina. *Mike won the finale with 2,125 points. He won a solid gold FETCH! grand champion trophy. *Challenge one was to complete an obstacle course in the least amount of time. You had to autograph five Ruff glossies, jump through a hoop, navigate through a slalom course, throw script papers at a bull's eye three times, go up and down a seesaw, and powder your nose with five powder puffs - all while wearing the giant Ruff costumes that Mike and Willie had to wear in Ruff's Big Break. Madi's time to finish was 1:11, whereas Nina's was 1:19. *Challenge two was to put together a puzzle of Ruff. They had to differentiate between Ruff and a cat puzzle. They then had to slab glue on the back of the Ruff puzzle pieces and assemble them on a billboard. Willie managed to complete his puzzle, whereas Madi did not manage to complete hers. *Challenge three was to use materials in Studio G to cushion the fall of the grand prize crate before the grand prize falls. Bridget and Rosario were the Drumstick Team, whereas Mike and Willie were the T-Bone Team. The Fetchers had to drop watermelons and then eggs on their contraptions. The watermelons worked on both teams' contraptions. However, for the Drumstick Team in terms of the eggs, the eggs bounced off their contraption (they did a trampoline-like contraption), and seven ended up breaking. As for the T-Bone Team, their device had the eggs completely untouched. They won the challenge, and their contraption was able to cushion the fall of the grand prize. *The last challenge was to place floating items in a fish tank. If something sank, you were out of the game. Mike won due to Willie's misfortune of placing something that sank (in the tank). **Items that Mike chose: ping-pong ball, rubber duck, rubber chicken, pineapple. **Items that Willie chose: sponge, marshmallow, apple, grapes (sank). ***Before choosing grapes, Willie went for mustard and a baseball. *It is actually revealed to Ruff (by Detective Rock) that Scruff (Ruff's brother) stole the grand prize. Blossom disguised herself as Scruff and met with Lester Googe minutes before Scruff arrived. *At one point in the episode, Ruff called Studio G the garage without realizing what he just said. *The eliminated contestants got to relax in the VIF (Very Important Fetcher) Lounge. *Ruff references the episode Tape Loops and Loop the Loops ''in a FETCH! Final Face-Off Question: **Mike and Madi (''flashback episode): ♪ Grandma, grandma, grandma, hey, whatcha say? ♪ ***Ironically, Mike sang that same song. Also, four "grandma"s should be heard instead of three. *In the end, Blossom left Ruff's doghouse and told Ruff that she would think about coming back for next season. Ruff then ended up stepping in her litter box after wishing her goodbye. Gallery The Grand Prize-Less Grand Finale.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes with 2 Hosts Ruff and Blossom